1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller foldable in three and, more particularly, to a stroller foldable in three having a folding body, and a retaining mechanism, for retaining the folding body in a folded state, capable of being easily disengaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various folding strollers for carrying a baby outdoors for walking or shopping, capable of being folded in three and of being held in a folded state to facilitate storing and carrying.
Such a folding stroller has a folding body and a retaining mechanism. The folding body is folded in three and is retained in a folded state by the retaining mechanism. Although the retaining mechanism has a reliable strength and rigidity because the retaining mechanism is combined with the folding body, a user of the stroller needs to take his/her hands off a handle of the stroller to disengage the retaining mechanism because the retaining mechanism is spaced from the user""s hands.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stroller foldable in three that is capable of being unfolded by operating an operating mechanism disposed close at hand.
According to the present invention, a stroller foldable in three includes: a pair of front legs, a pair of rear legs, a handle having two side parts respectively connected to the pair of rear legs, and first and second side connecting bars connecting the pair of front legs and lower end parts of the side parts of the handle; wherein the first side connecting bar is provided with a hook, the second side connecting bar is provided with an engagement device with which the hook engages, an operating mechanism is combined with the handle, the operating mechanism is interlocked with the hook, and the hook can be disengaged from the engagement device by operating the operating mechanism.
In the stroller foldable in three according to the present invention, a slider is mounted for axial movement on a lower end part of the side part of the handle on the side of the first side connecting bar, the operating mechanism and the slider are connected by a first wire, and the slider and the hook are connected by a second wire.
In the stroller foldable in three according to the present invention, a frame cover for guiding the second wire to the first side connecting bar is disposed between the first side connecting bar and a lower end part of the side part of the handle, and the second wire is extended along the first side connecting bar.
In the stroller foldable in three according to the present invention, a rocker ring for guiding the second wire to the hook is disposed near the hook.
In the stroller foldable in three according to the present invention, an upper connecting bar is extended between the first and the second side connecting bars, and the rocker ring is mounted on the upper connecting bar.
In the stroller foldable in three according to the present invention, the hook has a nose that engages with the engagement device, and the hook is supported pivotally on the first side connecting bar.
In the stroller foldable in three according to the present invention, the hook is urged in an engaging direction, to engage with the engagement device, by a spring.
In the stroller foldable in three according to the present invention, brackets and locking members are placed between the pair of rear legs and the handle, the slider is connected to the locking member on the side of one of the rear legs, and the locking member is disengaged from the corresponding brackets by moving the slider.
In the stroller foldable in three according to the present invention, the slider and the locking member are interlocked by a pin attached to the slider so as to extend perpendicularly to an axis of the side part of the handle.
In the stroller foldable in three according to the present invention, the side part of the handle is provided with an axial slot, and the pin moves along the slot.